A multicolor LED display can be realized, for example, by virtue of the fact that the pixels of the LED display in each case contain blue-emitting LED chips, wherein a first conversion layer is applied to a first portion of the pixels, the first conversion layer converting the blue light into green light, and a second conversion layer is applied to a second portion of the pixels, the second conversion layer converting the blue light into red light. Alternatively, it is also possible for both a first conversion layer and a second conversion layer to be applied to the second portion of the pixels to convert the blue light into green light by the first conversion layer and to convert the green light into red light by the second conversion layer.
In this way, an RGB display can be realized with a multiplicity of blue-emitting LED chips using two conversion layers.
Suitable conversion substances to convert blue light into green light or blue and/or green light into red light are known per se. The conversion layers containing the conversion substance can be selectively applied to the LED chips, for example, in the form of laminae. However, this is very complex in particular for LED displays comprising two different conversion substances. This method is suitable for LED displays in which the pixels have an edge length of more than 100 μm. A considerable adjustment outlay arises, however, in the case of smaller pixel sizes.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a method of producing a multicolor LED display in which pixels of different colors are produced with a comparatively low production and adjustment outlay, wherein the method is suitable in particular for LED displays having very small pixel sizes.